


Unexpected date

by Casumba



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fish, Hidan got bad ideas but we love him, Kakuzu is just tired, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casumba/pseuds/Casumba
Summary: Because Hidan is a whining little bitch who wants to eat the special couple's cake at a restaurant, even if it's means dragging Kakuzu into a stupid plan.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Unexpected date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumpygaybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpygaybaby/gifts).



> Hi everyone !  
> Just wanted to share this little story I made for the Valentine's Day event on the KakuHida discord server !  
> Also, I want to thanks grumpygaybaby who helped me with this story in being my beta reader (mostly for grammatical mistakes oops-). Be free to leave a comment to tell me what you think of it !  
> Enjoy :)

The sun was shining, it was a nice and warm winter Saturday, with many couples being out to hang together. The sounds of birds singing, kids laughing, and the little murmurs of lovers to each other could be heard by anyone passing by. Everything was perfect, everything was peacefu-

«WHAT DO YOU MEAN «WE CAN'T GO HERE» ASSHOLE?»

The peaceful afternoon broke in an instant by the screaming of one young man directed to another who seemed awfully desperate about the situation. 

«Hidan, I already told you, this event is only for couples. And stop screaming.»

«But why is this only for couples? I want to eat it too!»

«Because it's almost Valentine's day, you stupid.» 

Kakuzu had to cover his ears due to the loud and high-pitched offended scream from Hidan, who immediately started to argue about the fact that these kind of events are so unfair for single people like him. He sighed watching the silver head striking a trash can, causing it to fall and spill it's contents on the pavement. The masked man just shook his head in disappointment, not really surprised about the inappropriate reaction of his best friend, who is infamous in the town for his frequent fits of rage. The target of Hidan's anger this time, was a cake sold by a famous pastry restaurant that he wanted to eat, without knowing that the cake was strictly addressed to couples because of Valentine's day. If Kakuzu was asked about the current situation, he would just say that the whole thing is ridiculous and that he can perfectly reproduce the cake at home. But for now he prefers to let Hidan have his crisis, take him back home just after and ask him to pay if he wants Kakuzu's cooking this cake. Ever wondered how to make easy money ? Just rob your best friend. Method approved by financial specialist, Kakuzu. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that his disastrous friend hadn't said a word for a while. Kakuzu got worried : Hidan never stopped screaming, even when he wasn't angry. As he began to walk towards the quiet man, Hidan suddenly turned his head, looking at him with shining eyes, completed by a big and scary mischievous smile. Seeing this, Kakuzu had a horrible feeling, he knew the youngest man just had an idea and that's terrifies him. Hidan's ideas have always ended with bad consequences, with possible chaos and destruction caused by them. Resulting in a big migraine for Kakuzu. 

«Ka-ku-zuuuu?»

There it is. The Hidan's infamous «I have an idea and you won't like it» tone of voice. Some repressed memories of the last time Hidan had used this voice came back in Kakuzu's mind, making him really afraid of what was gonna come next. No. The oldest man tried to calm himself because no, there was absolutely no way that Hidan could come up with a worse idea than buying 30 kg of fish and bringing them back in their little apartment. Just thinking again about this disaster made him want to puke, they got stuck with the dead fish's scent for months, that was really the worst thing Hidan has ever done to him. So no, no need to be panicked, Hidan was probably just gonna ask him to cook for his pathetic ass, meaning he could earn money. With this thought in mind, Kakuzu looked at his friend, thinking about how his wallet would soon be filled with more bills.

«Could you please be my boyfriend?» 

«I'm sorry, what?»

«Yeah, think of it ! If we pretend to be dating, it means I can have my cake and you're not even gonna pay for it ! Cool, right ? Plus you can't refuse, I said «please»!»

That's it. He would have preferred to endure the dead fishes scent than to face THIS. 

\- - - -

«I hate you.» 

«Wrong, you love me so much you can't even refuse me something.» 

And here they were, in the famous restaurant, eating the special couple's cake because one big idiot just rushed inside it and said they were a couple. Well, he didn't really say it, he just threatened the owner to give them two couple's cakes because they were «the best and most perfect couple they'll fucking ever find». And this worked. Honestly, at this point Kakuzu wasn't even surprised anymore, just really tired and desperate. He sighed when thinking about how many times he had already faced Hidan's absurd ideas, and how it would continue like that. Surprinsingly, this thought made him smile, mostly because thanks to that, he also knew that Hidan would never abandon him. 

While looking at the youngest man who was enjoying his cake, Kakuzu remembered every little details that made him tolerate this catastrophic human being. Honestly, if someone came to see the grumpy man back in his high school years and told him he will live with Hidan, he would have just laughed and denied this. And now, seven years later, he's there eating a couple's cake with the same man he hated in their first high school year together. 

«Yeah, maybe a little too much..»

«What the fuck did you just said?»

Kakuzu frowned. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Hidan was not supposed to hear that. Hell, he was not supposed to say that either. Sweat began to flow on his neck, not being able to find a proper and logical way to fix his mistake. The silver head was not supposed to know that, they're best friend for fuck's sake, and it's not today that Kakuzu was going to ruin their friendship because of his unwanted feelings for a total moron who couldn't even cook instant noodles without burning the micro-wave. 

«Hidan, listen, I-»

«I love you too bastard.»

Oh. Wait, what?

«Did you really think I was this dense? I'm offended.»

«So, what do you want us to do?»

«Easy: I already asked you to be my boyfriend earlier. So now, it's even more official.»

Kakuzu surprised himself in laughing about how easy going Hidan was. One of the main reasons why he loved the other man was mostly because of his personality. Hidan was everything Kakuzu would never be. They compliment each other, not being able to be with another person than themselves. The brown haired man rose from his chair to catch up with his unexpected boyfriend who already was at the restaurant's reception. 

«Kakuzuuuu..remember when I said the cake was free?»

«Yeah, so what?»

«Well, I lied. Later asshole!»

And then Hidan left the place.

«Hidan, you worthless shit! COME BACK HERE!» 

If Kakuzu was asked about this situation, he would say that he like every single aspect of it, with Hidan being as unpredictable and annoying as usual. And honestly, Kakuzu loved this fact and would never change this for anything, not even for money.


End file.
